Caso re abierto
by Cinthya Baggins Took
Summary: Este fic pertenece al reto 'Depende del libro' del Foro IamSHERlocked /Mystrade/ Joya robada, archivos inexistentes y un deseo/ T por el vocabulario/OneShot


**Este fanfic participa en el reto de septiembre "Depende del Libro" del foro I am SHER locked! **Mi primer reto.

**Disclaimers**:  
-Los personajes originales pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que acá hago uso de las versiones de la serie Sherlock de la BBC.-  
-Fase usada: "_No tenemos fotos de este período en nuestros archivos_" (Las brujas de Mayfair I La hora de las brujas. Anne Rice). -  
-Este y todo mis fanfics son un hobbie y no hago nada escribiéndolos, excepto el placer de poner en palabras mis pensamientos.-

* * *

-" **No tenemos fotos de este período en nuestros archivos.** "- dijo la joven Bibliotecaria - "Ni siquiera un archivo o informe con ese nombre. Me parece extraño, es como si nunca hubieran existido. Yo sabía que habían en formato digital"- decía la chica mientras abría y cerraba archivos en la computadora.

-"Señorita, entienda que esto es un asunto policiaco. De no colaborar, tendremos que confiscar todo el equipo computacional de esta biblioteca, así que por favor, coopere."- respondió con tono más brusco. Ya se estaba cansando de eso, era la tercera biblioteca que visitaban por la información de un antiguo caso perdido y no había rastro de él. DI Dimmock, por su parte había ido a las bibliotecas de universidades, ayudando con el caso.

La joven lo miró asustada, la primera impresión que había tenido ella de aquél canoso policía había sido todo lo contrario a su actuar, hasta le había parecido atractivo, pero la paciencia de Greg Lestrade había llegado a su límite y ya no era el señor amable.

-"Jamás interferiría con una investigación, Detective Inspector."- respondió un poco intimidada la joven.

Greg suspiró.

-"Entiendo, de todas maneras vendrá alguien de Scotland Yard con una orden para revisar nuevamente los archivos. Disculpa las molestias y gracias por tu colaboración. Si sabes algo por favor no dudes en llamar."- se despidió el agotado DI.

Había sido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en ese caso, era una tontera. Revolviendo papeles, volteando gabinetes llenos de tierra y buscando algún respaldo digital y no habían avanzado nada. Al parecer, el autor del robo había hecho un increíble trabajo borrando todo rastro de ese archivo. Buscaban la foto de una joya de la antigua realeza que se exhibió en una pequeña galería ahora cerrada.

Volvió a su oficina y allí estaba nada más ni nada menos que el irritante Sherlock Holmes. Greg había ignorado sus llamadas y mensajes que había recibido de él, y luego olvidó llamarlo así que no se sorprendió de verlo allí. Estaba fisgoneando entre sus carpetas sobre el escritorio. John estaba junto a él, pero pendiente de su teléfono.

-"Siempre es un agrado verte revolviendo mis cosas, Sherlock"- dijo sarcásticamente a penas entró a la oficina, colgando su abrigo en el perchero.

-"¿Así que buscas información de la Joya de Shore?"- sonrió con descaro, Sherlock, mientras se sentaba junto a John.

-"Hola John"- saludó Greg, el rubio asintió con la cabeza. -"Si, era un caso inconcluso y hallaron nuevas pruebas y tuvimos que re-abrirlo. Pero no hemos encontrado nada."-

-"¿Y los archivos de Scotland Yard?"-

-"Fueron borrados, todos. Solo se encontró un informe escrito a mano, ese que estabas viendo. Está escrito por un DI que falleció hace un año atrás. Así que el caso se volvió más complicado. De esa forma, la única prueba que tenemos es una fotografía roñosa tomada por el dueño"- dijo acomodándose en su silla y sobándose la cara -"No hay nada en los archivos de bibliotecas ni en los diarios... quién lo hizo, supo como esconder la evidencia"-dijo desesperanzado.

-"¿Y por eso no contestaste mis llamadas? Deberían dejar de perder el tiempo en eso e investigar asesinatos"- dijo poniéndose de pié. -"No tengo nada que estar haciendo aquí entonces. Vamos John"-

-"¡Espera! ¿No te interesa?"- se apresuró en hablar el canoso.

-"No seas ridículo. Este caso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Lo más probable es que el ladrón, quien robo esto hace diez años atrás, ya lo haya vendido y ahora esté en Nueva Zelanda, envejeciendo"- cuando se disponía a atravesar el umbral de la puerta se detuvo en seco y volteó. -"Sé de alguien que te puede ayudar"- dijo, sonriendo de medio lado y extendiéndole una tarjeta con un número de teléfono.

-"No tiene nombre"- dijo revisándola.

-"No te preocupes por eso."- y se retiró.

-"Adiós Greg"- se despidió John.

Lestrade se volvió a sentar y ordenó los papeles sobre la mesa. Revisó su reloj, marcaban las 18:10; junto con Dimmock estaban haciendo doble turno así que él podía retirarse sin problemas y si algo sucedía lo llamarían.

Subió a su auto y se detuvo un momento, sacó la tarjeta de su bolsillo y la observó un momento. Tenía curiosidad. Debió haber llamado a penas Sherlock se la entregó, eso facilitaría la investigación, pero a la vez dudó. Sherlock a veces no le daba la suficiente confianza y quizás esa era una más de sus tretas. Marcó el número con nerviosismo.

Dos tonos de llamada y una voz grave le contesta.

-"Se ha demorado en llamar, Detective Inspector"-

-"¿Mycroft Holmes?"-

-"En efecto"-

-"¿Eres tú quien me puede ayudar?"-

-"Es para eso que has llamado"-

-"Si... creo. Sherlock me dijo que me pedía ayudar con el caso, necesito una información de..."

-"Estoy enterado de todo"- interrumpió -"Podríamos encontrarnos en el 'Royal Garden Health Club' para hablarlo, y cenar, por su puesto"-

-"Disculpa, pero no tengo dinero para algo así esta vez"- dijo, un poco avergonzado.

-"No sea ridículo, Detective Inspector. Yo invito, será en parte una disculpa. Después le explicaré. A las 19:30 en portería. Hasta entonces"- y cortó la llamada.

Definitivamente los hermanos Holmes eran un caso perdido. Primero, hace seis años atrás llega Sherlock de la nada e interrumpe una escena de crimen y luego Mycroft le pide que sea prácticamente el niñero de su hermanito.  
Siempre que Mycroft Holmes se comunicaba con él, lo hacía desde un número privado; esta era la primera vez que él se ponía en contacto con el mayor de los Holmes.

Solían cenar allí cuando Greg debía 'informar' a Mycroft del estado de Sherlock, cada cual pagaba su parte, a pesar de que Mycroft le pedía pagar la cuenta, ya que iba allí por él. Pero la verdad había sido que el DI había empezado a disfrutar de la compañía del pelirrojo, y era mucho más agradable comer en compañía que solo en su departamento, al final se hacían un favor mutuo. Aunque las vacaciones que le daba Mycroft Holmes al DI a cambio de los informes de Sherlock eran bastante gratificantes.

Así volvió a su departamento, tomó una ducha, bebió una lata de cerveza y fue al hotel.  
Llevó una copia de la pequeña carpeta con los archivos del caso.

Allí estaba, eran las 19:30hrs en punto, vestido con uno de sus clásicos trajes de tres piezas, apoyando ambas manos sobre el mango de paraguas, esperando.  
Con tres minutos de atraso llega Greg, despreocupado.

-"Nuestra mesa de siempre espera, Detective Inspector"- habló con su clásico tono cortés.

-"Por favor, Mycroft, llámame por mi nombre cuando solo estemos ambos, ¿no es tedioso que me llames 'Detective Inspector' cada vez que me quieras hablar?"- preguntó el canoso, haciendo énfasis en su título.

Mycroft solo sonrió.  
Llegaron al restaurant dentro de hotel y los llevaron a su mesa. Esta se encontraba al fondo del salón junto a un ventanal que daba a un vivero circular en el centro, repleto de enredaderas y luces, dando una hermosa vista desde el restaurant.

Una vez cómodos y ya comiendo lo que ordenaron, ambos conversaron sobre temas banales; lugares, asesinatos, clima e incluso ropa. El pelirrojo seguía cada movimiento que hacía Greg al hablar, al comer y al beber vino. Se percataba de cada detalle; de como acercaba su mano derecha a la copa, la tomaba del tallo, la alzaba a sus labios, pestañeaba un par de veces observando el líquido carmín violeta e inclinaba la copa, movía ligeramente su meñique, cerraba los ojos y el líquido se filtraba en su boca, mojando sus labios; bajaba la copa y abría sus ojos, reteniendo el líquido por dos segundos en su boca, luego tragaba mientras depositaba la copa nuevamente en la mesa, su manzana de Adán se movía al tragar y lamía sus labios retirando el ligero rastro de vino de ellos. Mycroft sonrió. Le encantaba observar cada detalle del DI. Y Greg no se daba cuenta del brillo en los ojos del mayor de los Holmes; no veía el deseo en ellos.

Una vez trajeron el postre -_Trilogía de chocolate: Cheesecake de chocolate de leche, sopa de chocolate blanco y mousse de chocolate amargo para Greg y Mousse de Fresa Blanca con sorbete de menta y praliné para Mycroft_- se formó un incómodo silencio. Ambos disfrutaban sus postres junto a un café. Personas iban y venían por el salón.

-"La verdad, Lestrade, es que le debo una disculpa"- habló el pelirrojo, ya habiendo terminado su postre y con la tasita de café entre sus manos. Greg levantó la vista, confundido.

-"¿Qué hiciste ahora? ¡No me digas que iniciaste una guerra mundial!"- bromeó el canoso, pero Mycroft solo soltó un suspiro.

-"Es con respecto a su caso"-

-"Explícate"- dijo, terminando de un sorbo su café y haciendo a un lado la tasita para poder apoyar ambas manos sobre la mesa.

-"Su caso"- habló suavemente -"Es en realidad una farsa"- lo miró a los ojos, Greg ahora incrédulo permaneció en silencio, esperando que continuara. Mycroft volvió a suspirar -"El supuesto dueño de la 'Joya de Shore' es en realidad el ladrón"- aclaró.

Greg mantenía su expresión de confusión, esperando a que Mycroft se dignara a aclara el punto. Este se percató y continuó hablando.

-"Russell Hamill heredó esa preciosa joya de su abuelo, quién la robó de la realeza francesa hace 100 años, pero en ese entonces se llamaba _'bijou de la patriarche''_'- dijo en perfecto francés -"El robo no llegó a mayores, es decir, fue noticia en Francia, pero acá solo llegaron comentarios. Desde entonces había estado perdida. Elvis Hamill era orfebre y modificó la joya para que se viera distinta a la original y le inventó una historia. Entonces, años más tarde es entregada a Russell; este hace posesión de ella y la exhibe como pieza histórica."-

-"Continúa"- dijo seriamente, Greg.

-"El señor Hamill sabe perfectamente la historia detrás de esa joya y creyó que habiendo pasado tantos años desde el robo de este, el caso podría haber sido re abierto. Lo que le intento decir, Greg, es que nosotros hurtamos la joya de las manos del señor Hamill y la devolvimos a Francia"- dijo finalmente el pelirrojo.

Lestrade parpadeó un par de veces, se sentía agotado. -"Excelente, Mycroft. Me cuentas una increíble historia, que viniendo de ti, es totalmente creíble. ¿Por qué no haber informado esto antes? ¿Tenías que esperar a que Russel Hamill volviera? ¿Por qué no encarcelar al señor Hamill? ¡Todo un maldito día perdido buscando informes que quien mierda sabe donde están!"- habló enfadado.

-"Todo fue borrado por la inteligencia Británica, no había que dejar rastro de esto, debíamos evitar malos entendidos y problemas internacionales"-

-"Una mierda, una verdadera mierda."- dijo en voz baja el canoso, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Mycroft lo escuchara.

-"La joya fue devuelta a cambio de paz y pidieron que no se le diera castigo a Russel Hamill ya que él no cometió el delito"-

-"¿Y entonces por qué viene este tipo, años más tarde por una investigación?"

-"Porque la joya se está exhibiendo en un pequeño museo al sur de Francia y lo que él quiere no es la joya, es crear un conflicto político"- explicó, con semblante serio.

-"Pero eso es una mierda... todo es una mierda"- dijo rascándose la cabeza -"Me cansé de esta farsa. Todo el puto día buscando algo que no existe, una semana investigando un caso que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza porque uds no se dignan a informar a la policía del caso. Me hiciste perder tiempo valioso, Mycroft Holmes. A todo un equipo de investigación"- se exasperó -"Espero que te sientas realizado por evitar una pelea de niños"- escupió alterado, Greg.  
Se levantó de su silla y tiró la servilleta de tela sobre la mesa que compartían -"Gracias por la cena de disculpas; no te resultó"- dijo, retirándose del restaurante, dejando a Mycroft cabizbajo.

Greg salió por el lobby del hotel, cruzando la calle para pedir un taxi. Nunca iba en auto a ese lujoso hotel; no en su auto. A veces llegaba en un automóvil por encargo de Mycroft, pero en otras ocasiones, como esta, llegaba en taxi.

Se sintió utilizado, pasado a llevar e ignorado. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser un peón de la 'Dichosa Inteligencia'?

Llegó a su departamento. La soledad le pegó de golpe al ver todo donde lo había dejado. Cuando al fin creía tener algo cercano a un amigo -que también contaban John y Sherlock, de cierta forma- esto era a parte de lo profesional, era un respiro, a pesar de lo molesto que podía ser el mayor de los Holmes.  
Botó la basura, fregó los trastos sucios y juntó la ropa sucia que al día siguiente llevaría a la lavandería, escribió en un papel _'Escribir informe al superintendente explicando el cierre del caso'_, y lo pegó en el refrigerador.  
Se colocó el pijama y bebió otra cerveza. Se sentía agotado y defraudado. Demasiados sentimientos juntos. Pero a la vez molesto porque le afectaba demasiado. Se sentó frente a la tv sin prestar atención a lo que estaban transmitiendo. Lentamente se empezó a quedar dormido cuando de repente tocaron a su puerta, haciéndolo sobresaltarse y botar la lata de su mano, derramando lo que quedaba de líquido en ella.

-"Mierda"- maldijo recogiendo la lata y consultando su reloj de pulsera por la hora. Eran las 01:25am. -"Quien quiera que sea, le meteré un palo por el culo"- dijo para sí mismo mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con Mycroft, este aún llevaba la misma ropa pero no lo miraba a los ojos -"Esta es una puta broma, Mycroft. Son las una de la madrugada, ya me jodiste la velada ¿y ahora no me quiere dejar descansar?"-

-"Perdón. Lamento mucho los inconvenientes que te he causado. Antes y ahora. Lo siento"- dijo nervioso. No llevaba su clásico paraguas con él.

-"Debo estar soñando"- dijo simplemente Greg, rendido a sus sentimientos. Extendió su mano hacia la de Mycroft, atrayéndolo y metiéndolo a su departamento.  
El pelirrojo se dejó llevar. Greg cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda de su amigo en ella, atrapándolo. Se inclinó hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de sus labios, rosándose.

-"Dime que quieres esto. Si no, me detendré y me iré a la cama para despertar mañana y pensar que esto realmente fue sido un sueño"- habló, haciendo que sus alientos chocaran.

-"Lo quiero desde hace mucho tiempo... Greg"- Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, buscando algo entre ellos que los detuviera, pero solo vieron deseo en ellos.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y juntaron sus labios, al principio un poco incómodo y seco, pero Lestrade se apresuró en cambiar eso y lamió los labios del pelirrojo, haciéndolo estremecer. Le encantó. Lo volvió a hacer y esta vez, Mycroft atrapó su lengua con la suya, haciéndolas encontrarse y prendiendo el fuego que guardaban ambos hace tiempo. Sus manos se comenzaron a colar entre sus ropas; Greg buscaba quitarle la ridícula cantidad de capas que llevaba Mycroft, mientras éste se regocijaba de placer al comprobar que Greg no llevaba ropa interior bajo el delgado pijama. Exploraron sus cuerpos allí mismo en la entrada, llenando el pequeño departamento de soltero de Greg con gemidos y jadeos.

A la mañana siguiente, Greg amaneció desnudo y solo en su cama. Se sintió pegajoso y somnoliento; la cama estaba desordenada y su ropa estaba desparramada en cualquier parte. Recordó la noche anterior y se avergonzó, pero a la vez dudó si realmente había sucedido.  
Se levantó y en el pasillo encontró el pantalón de pijama, lo recogió y se lo puso, para no andar desnudo por la casa. Fue a la cocina, dirigiéndose directamente al refrigerador para sacar algo para beber cuando recordó haber escrito una nota la noche pasada. No la encontró, pero a cambio de eso, encontró otro papel.  
_'Me ocuparé de hablar con el superintendente acerca del caso. Nuevamente, perdón por los inconvenientes. MH.'_  
Estaba escrito en hermosa letra imprenta.

Greg sonrió y se tapó el rostro avergonzado.

* * *

Me gusta vivir al filo de la vida y subo esto en la fecha límite.

¡Comentario, apoyo, palabras de odio y demases siempre son bien recibidos!  
¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
